


Working Relationships

by Suzie_Shooter



Series: Back Channels [2]
Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drinking, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: Sequel to Comparing Notes. Someone wanted to see "Wolf/Smithers fret over either a) Alex's relationship with Yassen or b) the fact Smithers gets drinks with Yassen". So I figured why not both? Plus the ensuing conversations...
Relationships: Derek Smithers/Wolf (Alex Rider), Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Series: Back Channels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868014
Comments: 25
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you know about Yassen Gregorovich?"

The question comes unexpectedly, falling into the comfortable silence at the end of the evening. Smithers is lying sideways on the sofa, his feet in Wolf's lap. They've both drunk far too much red wine for Wolf to drive home, and it never really becomes a question as to whether he's going to stay the night. 

This question, on the other hand, is not one Smithers had expected to have to answer, and he sits up slowly. 

"Why do you ask?" He's afraid he sounds too tense, or worse, too casual, but Wolf is preoccupied and doesn't notice.

"Doesn't matter." Wolf scowls and shakes his head. "It's probably nothing."

Smithers stares at his profile, wondering. It is not, perhaps, what he initially feared. On the other hand does he really want to poke the hornet's nest? 

He sighs. Poking hornets' nests is pretty much his job description. 

"No, really, why? I can - tell you a certain amount about him I suppose." Like what he drinks and what type of bar snack he prefers for starters, although Smithers doesn't think this is where the conversation is going any more and really hopes it never does. Wolf's security clearance is fairly high, although not as high as his own. He can share whatever's reasonably common knowledge without breaking any rules.

"Is he gay?"

Smithers almost chokes on the last mouthful of wine. Apparently this is an evening for unexpected questions.

"Uh." Smithers stares at him. "It's never really come up."

Wolf gives him a look that says this is no time for double entendres and Smithers splutters with laughter. 

"I mean - so to speak. No, really, I don't think we've got any intel on his preferences at all. He has no recorded partners on his file, past or present. He could even be asexual I guess." Smithers grins. "Or just a wanker?"

That finally gets a snort out of Wolf. 

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Smithers persists. "Thinking of asking him for a date? Should I be jealous?"

"Don't be disgusting." Wolf makes a face and Smithers snickers. To be fair, Yassen's not a bad-looking man, a fact he's had occasion to consider at his leisure while sitting across from him in a variety of hostelries over the last couple of years. Not that he ever would, obviously. Not when he's got Wolf to come home to. 

Wolf seems to be turning something over in his mind, and finally looks up.

"You see quite a bit of Alex Rider, right?"

Smithers blinks. He's a bit drunk, and has the disconcerting feeling that this conversation's getting away from him.

"Yes. I kit him out for most of his missions, and I'm generally involved at some point in his briefings. Why?"

"It's his de-briefings I'm worried about," Wolf mutters cryptically, and he up-ends the last of the wine into his glass.

Smithers sighs. "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind, or am I going to have to fetch another bottle?"

"I might be imagining it," Wolf says cagily. "I don't want to make something out of nothing. He's barely more than a kid, it might just be - fantasy."

"What is?" Smithers demands exasperatedly.

"Does he have any contact with Gregorovich? As part of his job?"

Smithers hesitates. Officially no, Alex has nothing to do with Yassen on a professional basis. But he's put together enough to form the impression that they definitely know each other. He's never enquired too deeply - he knows there's a connection through Alex's father and assumes they've formed some kind of shared bond. He doesn't think Alex is in any danger, on the rare occasions Yassen can be persuaded to admit they have any kind of contact whatsoever he's always sounded remarkably protective of him.

The problem Smithers finds himself faced with now, is that he has no way of telling Wolf how he knows any of this without admitting to the fact he occasionally meets MI6's Most Wanted for a drink.

"I think they do know each other," he says carefully. "Mission contact has been limited. But it's possible they're in touch, yes. Why?"

Wolf downs half the glass before answering. 

"I think Gregorovich might be sleeping with him."

Smithers is glad he's finished his own wine, because he would probably have just spat it all over the sofa.

"You think what?"

"Just - things Alex says, you know?" Wolf mutters uncomfortably. "I mean, I think he had a crush on me once."

"Yes, it was adorable," Smithers grins. 

"Piss off. Anyway, lately he's been - talking about being with someone. Definitely a man."

"He's nineteen. He's allowed to have a boyfriend." 

"Not that one though!" Wolf looks outraged and Smithers pats him on the leg. 

"Why do you think it's Yassen?"

Wolf side-eyes his casual use of Yassen's first name but is too worried about Alex and lets it pass. 

"I heard him on the phone," he admits. 

"Were you spying on him?"

"No!" Wolf looks shifty. "Maybe. Look, I worry about him okay? And he talks about this guy but he won't tell us any details, like, you know, his name. I thought maybe he was just making it up, but then I heard him, and - yeah." 

"It might not have been Gregorovich he was talking to?"

"How many other people do you know called Yassen?" Wolf retorted. "How many have you even heard of?"

"It is an unfortunately memorable name for a spy," Smithers concedes and Wolf glares at him.

"Are you taking this seriously?"

Smithers sighs. "Do you want me to ask him?"

"Alex? Fuck no, are you mad?"

Smithers hesitates. "No," he says quietly. "Yassen."

"How the hell would you ask him?"

There's a long pause, during which Wolf's expression becomes increasingly suspicious and Smithers wonders if he's about to get himself fired. If Wolf reports him - but he has to trust him sometime. He should have trusted him with this already, really.

"I see him," he says finally. "Sometimes. Yassen. We go for a drink."

Wolf's expression is somewhere beyond baffled. "Are you joking?"

"No." Smithers stares at his hands, then looks him in the eye. "I'm not. We're - I don't know. Not friends, exactly. It’s not even a regular thing. But sometimes we go out for a drink, and – catch-up.”

“Catch-up.” Wolf’s voice is devoid of inflection, which generally means he’s quite cross. Smithers winces. 

“We’re not doing any harm. We’re doing some good, in fact. He’s been able to give me several tips that have lead to lives being saved.”

“And what are you giving him?” 

“Nothing that would risk lives. Not of our people, anyway.”

“Have you slept with him?”

“What? No!” Smithers stares at him indignantly. “It’s not a sex thing!”

“Sure?”

“Pretty sure I’d have noticed, yes,” Smithers says acidly. “Besides if you’re right about Alex I’d guess I’m not exactly his type.”

“Fuck.” Wolf looks disgusted with both of them and Smithers bites his lip. 

“I’m sorry. I probably should have told you.”

Wolf groans. “Fucking hell. I hate spies. You’re all so bloody tricksy.”

“Whereas the military approach of ‘let’s just blow it up’ is so much more subtle?” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Make me.” Smithers shifts closer on the sofa and rests his chin on Wolf’s shoulder looking up at him, wide-eyed and beseeching until Wolf cracks and laughs, and shoves him off.

“Fuck off,” he says again, but it’s warmer this time, and Smithers breathes a sigh of relief. 

“What are we going to do about Alex?” Wolf asks, trying to bring things back on track. 

“What can we do about Alex?” Smithers asks practically. “I don’t think he’s in any danger. Although I might be, if I ask Yassen what his intentions are towards him.”

“He’s nineteen, and the man murdered his uncle.”

“I suspect the first part of that sentence may cancel out the second.”

Wolf screws up his face. “Bloody teenagers. Should have ‘em all neutered.” He gives Smithers a considering look. “Do you really think Alex is safe? I suppose I have to concede I don’t know the man, I’m just going by his reputation. I wouldn’t want a son of mine fraternising with him.”

“Fraternising?” 

“Shut up. I’m serious. Tell me what you think,” Wolf begs. “If you really know the guy – is Alex going to be okay?”

“Alex works for MI6 Special Operations, I think Yassen is arguably the safest thing in his life right now.” Smithers sighs. “But if you really want me to, I’ll ask him.” 

“You will?” Wolf looks pleading and hopeful and embarrassed and defensive all at once, and Smithers pulls him into a kiss.

“I will. But if he throws me through a window, you’re stitching me up.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

Smithers pulls him closer still and kisses him again. “For this, I’m taking payment in advance.”

–


	2. Chapter 2

“See much of Alex these days?”

Yassen stopped with his glass halfway to his lips and slowly lowered it again. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason. Just wondered.” Smithers attempted an unconcerned smile, painfully aware that Yassen was scrutinising him with an uncomfortable intensity. 

“Try again,” Yassen said quietly. 

“What?”

This time, Yassen did take a sip of his drink. “Your pulse is elevated,” he said. “Quite markedly. Which means it was a loaded question and I want to know what’s behind it before I answer. If I answer.”

Shit. 

Smithers drew his finger through a splash of beer on the table, wondering how much to admit. The fact he was still alive was encouraging though, as was the fact Yassen hadn’t simply flat-out denied being in touch with Alex at all.

“I’ve got this friend...”

Yassen raised an eyebrow and Smithers coughed out a laugh. “No, I really have. It’s not just me. He’s – concerned. About Alex. About the fact he may have some kind – any kind – of relationship with you.”

“And who is this friend?”

Smithers shook his head. “Not sure I want to be sharing details of my private life with you.”

“And yet,” Yassen said mildly, “that is exactly what you’re asking of me.”

“Oh. Right. Yes. Yes, I suppose it is.” Smithers hesitated. “It’s – well I can’t tell you his real name, I’d probably get shot or something, but he goes by the codename of Wolf.”

Understanding dawned in Yassen’s eyes, and he gave a thoughtful nod. “Your K-Unit.”

“How did you know – ” Smithers started in surprise, then sighed. “Alex.”

Yassen conceded the point with a smile. “But also, I had been aware of them before. They have a very good sniper. I once made her an offer.”

Smithers stared at him. “For a job, you mean?”

“If you say so.” Yassen sipped his drink and smirked.

“Right.” Smithers blinked. 

“So, your friend. He is a good friend?” Yassen sounded amused now. 

“Very, yes,” Smithers admitted awkwardly.

“The bedroom kind of very good friend?” Yassen persisted, and Smithers spluttered with embarrassed laughter before deciding to face it out.

“What can I say, he’s special forces. I can recommend it. Muscles out the wazoo and the stamina of an ox.”

Yassen processed this mental image and took a slightly larger swallow of his drink. 

“So – Alex,” Smithers ventured. “You’re – close?”

“It would not be good for his reputation for people to know this,” Yassen said carefully.

“We just want to know he’s okay,” Smithers assured him. “It won’t go any further. What you do – is nobody’s business, I guess. As long as he’s – you know. Okay.”

Yassen thought for a minute, then made up his mind. “You can tell your friend Alex is in no danger from me. I would never hurt him.” He looked sideways at Smithers. “No more than he asked me to, anyway.”

“Oh Christ.”

Yassen’s smirk was back. “I’ll see your special forces and raise you a nineteen year old with a high pain threshold.”

“I could have really lived without knowing that.”

“You brought it up.”

“You’re right, I did. That’s on me,” Smithers sighed. 

“Alex and I – ” It was Yassen’s turn to sigh. “It’s complicated. There’s not exactly a lot of talking involved, if anyone’s worried about him spilling secrets. If anything, you’ve told me more than he has.” There was a veiled warning in Yassen’s words that Smithers didn’t miss. 

“Nobody’s looking to make trouble,” Smithers said quietly. “We like Alex, that’s all. You can’t blame us for being protective. Wolf especially, he trains him.”

“It was Alex’s choice,” Yassen said finally. “I didn’t pressure him. He’s free to walk away if he wants.”

Smithers nodded, both appreciating his candour and faintly surprised Yassen was being so forthcoming. Perhaps he and Wolf weren’t the only ones to feel protective of Alex after all. And maybe having the world’s deadliest assassin on your side wasn’t necessarily a bad thing either.

“Well. That’s all right then,” he said, as if there was anything he could have done about it if it wasn’t. Yassen could of course be lying, but he didn’t think so. Alex seemed more cheerful than he had for years.

What could possibly go wrong.

–


	3. Chapter 3

They were lying in bed, post-coital and pleasantly relaxed when Yassen raised the subject. He'd debated whether to mention it at all, but he knew if it was him, he'd want to know and also if Alex was throwing his name around carelessly that was a potential problem.

"Have you told anyone about this?" he asked, trailing a fingertip down Alex's chest. "Us?"

"No?" Alex looked surprised. "No offence, I don't think anyone would be terribly impressed." He grinned, reconsidering his words. "I mean - maybe impressed. But definitely not pleased."

"And yet some of your colleagues apparently know about us."

"What?" Alex looked startled. "Fuck. Who?"

"Your Mr Smithers?"

"Smithers?" Alex went from startled to incredulous. "How the bloody hell does he know? Shit, has he been bugging me?"

Yassen shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. He heard it from someone else. Wolf."

"Wolf?" Alex's mouth formed the word but no sound came out and he cleared his throat. "How?"

Yassen shrugged. "You tell me," he suggested steadily.

Alex thought about it. "I may have mentioned I was seeing someone," he admitted uncomfortably. "But I never mentioned you by name, of course I didn't."

Yassen stayed silent, letting Alex think it through. 

"Shit. I was talking to you the other day from the gym. It's possible he overheard me."

Yassen sighed. "I did tell you not to use my name on an unsecured line."

"I know." Alex looked guilty. "Sorry."

Yassen leaned over and kissed him. "No harm done. This time. It's not me that risks getting into trouble, anyway."

Alex looked hunted. "Am I in trouble?"

"I don't think so. They were just worried about you."

"Screwing an assassin you mean?" Alex smirked, and draped himself over Yassen's chest. "I like to live dangerously." He frowned, belatedly catching up. "Hang on. How do you know all this?"

It was Yassen's turn to look fleetingly guilty. "I may - know Smithers."

Alex sat up. "You'd better not mean that in a biblical sense."

Yassen raised an eyebrow. "No? He's an attractive man."

"No he isn't! Is he?" Alex considered. "Alright, maybe he is. Still." He pouted at Yassen, knowing he was being played with but unable to suppress the spike of jealousy at the thought Yassen might even notice someone else being attractive.

"You have nothing to worry about," Yassen conceded with a smile. "I promise."

Mollified, Alex settled back against him comfortably. "So how do you know him?" he persisted. "If it's not in a sexy sense?"

"It's more in a drinking sense."

"You go drinking with Smithers?" Alex asked, voice rising with surprise. 

"Occasionally." 

"You kept that quiet. I didn't think you even drank that much."

"Occasionally." 

Alex grinned. "Flaming sambucas and staggering round Camden in a pink cowboy hat at three in the morning?"

"Not quite. Although that's an alarming insight into your weekends."

"Got to entertain myself somehow when you're not around." Alex looked thoughtful. "So. Naughty old Smithers, eh?" 

"It wouldn't be good for him if anyone found out," Yassen warned. "Even less so than for you, perhaps."

"Yeah, I won't say anything." Alex looked puzzled. "Weird that they talk about me though. I didn't realise they even knew each other that well."

Yassen opened his mouth then closed it again with a smile. Some secrets weren't his to tell. 

–


End file.
